Noches de insomnio
by Taisho Hanako
Summary: En una noche de luna llena, Rentorer despierta, dándose cuenta de que Tai no está dormida, e inician una conversación... Completo hasta decidir qué haré con esta historia.


**Es la primera vez que escribo algo, de hecho lo escribí hace mucho, pero apenas lo subo, porque tengo cuenta xD. Por favor, no sean malos conmigo en cuanto a lo cortito que está ;w; please. Estaba super inspirada una vez jugando pokémon y así nació este drabble (dudo que pueda llamarse de otra manera, está super cortísismo).**

**Aclaración: Tai es una Eevee y Rentorer(o Ren) un Shinx, los hechos suceden después del modo historia, después de superar El Reto del Pokégremio y antes de ir a la Aldea Shaymin.**

******Otra aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece.**  
"**_…_****" pensamientos  
-…- hablando**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era una noche hermosa en el Acantilado Sharpedo. Rentorer despertó y vio a Tai despierta, sentada cerca de los colmillos de piedra del gran acantilado en que vivían...

-¿Qué pasa Tai? ¿No puedes dormir?-Mirando con preocupación a la Eevee.

-No pasa nada Rentorer, es sólo que me gusta observar la luna en este punto.-Sonriendo hacia él- Vuelve a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a la Aldea Shaymin para investigar más sobre la montaña que llega al cielo.-

-Tú también ve a dormir Tai, no es bueno permanecer tanto tiempo despierto; apuesto a que no has dormido para nada.-

-Me conoces muy bien ehh? La verdad es que al principio he dormido bien; pero algo, no sé qué, me despertó y entonces vi la luna en su punto más alto del cielo, después vi la playa y las olas iluminadas por la luna y era un paisaje tan hermoso que se me quitó el sueño- dijo Tai mirando hacia la luna llena.

-Dime algo ¿has estado despertando de esa manera por las noches?-dijo el Shinx con una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque en las misiones te he notado más cansada y distraída de lo normal- Mirándola con preocupación.

-Bueno, sí... Últimamente, por las noches me despierto de repente y observo la luna, especialmente durante las noches cercanas a la luna llena. Siento como si el poder de la luna me llamara. Oye Rentorer, ¿podemos seguir hablando en la playa?

-De acuerdo Tai y... me puedes llamar sólo Ren... si quieres-dijo Rentorer sonrojándose "¡Rayos! Soy tan tímido que me sonrojo fácilmente... Lo bueno es que está oscuro y no lo puede ver"

Ambos caminaron a la playa, pasando por Aldea Tesoro con todas sus tiendas y por el cruce para llegar al Pokégremio, a los territorios misteriosos y a la Cafetería Spinda.

Cuando llegaron, ambos vieron fijamente el lugar en donde se habían conocido por primera vez. Se sentaron cerca de la orilla y siguieron conversando.

-Cuando averigüemos el porqué no podemos evolucionar ¿Te convertirás en Luxray? o ¿quizá te gustaría quedarte como un Luxio?

-La verdad es que no lo sé... Luxray se ve muy agresivo, territorial, frío en el trato con otros pokémon; en cambio Luxio, se ve como un pokémon maduro, duro en batalla, sin llegar a parecer agresivo.

-Vaya... supongo que te verás bien como quieras evolucionar.-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Su rostro cambió a uno serio.- La verdad es que estaba pensando en evolucionar en un Umbreon y no en Jolteon como tenía planeado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En Umbreon?! ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que ser un Jolteon era tu sueño! Fue por esa razón que le pusimos a nuestro equipo de rescate Thunder, porque nosotros, los líderes, seríamos tipo eléctrico al final.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero desde que ingresamos al Pokégremio, he estado observando la luna y la oscuridad de la noche, tal y como estaba haciendo cuando despertaste... Y todo el paisaje se veía tan hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, que le pedía permiso a Chatot para dar paseos nocturnos para que no me ataque jejejeje. Ya sabes cómo se pone, pensando que iba a abandonar el Pokégremio, pero ahora que al fin somos un equipo explorador oficial ya no me tengo que preocupar por eso... El día se ve lindo, pero la noche... Es simplemente hermosa.

-Pues, si tú quieres convertirte en un Umbreon, yo te voy a apoyar Tai- "Debería pensar en qué quiero evolucionar"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**No sé si quiera continuarlo, de hecho ni siquiera parece primer capítulo, la verdad sólo lo subí para ver su opinión, ya que finalmente tengo cuenta en fanfiction (wiiii \n_n/) y esto lo escribí hace un montonal de tiempo, los personajes son de un juego de pokémon que se llama "Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo"; como (a lo mejor) habrán leído en la descripción, se ubica después del modo historia, pero antes de ir a la Aldea Shaymin, bueno, quería saber cómo ando en cuanto a redacción, si escribo mucho de algo, o demasiadas comas o al contrario pocas, cosas de ese estilo c:  
Acepto críticas de cualquier tipo, pero son mejor recibidas las constructivas. Vale, me despido, aunque no es para nada un buen fic xD. Lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Taisho Hanako out.**


End file.
